Absorbent articles having absorbent core assemblies for use in absorbing body fluids are well known in the art. For example, disposable diapers are often constructed having an absorbent core assembly positioned between layers of materials. Said absorbent core assemblies often comprise a mixture of particulate materials (e.g., fluff material and superabsorbent polymer) which are formed into a batt. Said batt may be positioned between two or more layers of materials. One such layer may be adapted to face the wearer's body, such as a dusting layer. Another such layer conveniently may be adapted to face away from the person's body, such as a core wrap. Said batt is intended to extended longitudinally inboard of the end edges of the diaper (i.e., batt does not extend entire length of diaper).
In the manufacturing of said absorbent core assemblies, a variety of techniques are well known. For example, discrete batts may be formed by the use of vacuum zones within a laydown drum. However, such current techniques and apparatus experience problems with superabsorbent polymer being inadvertently deposited substantially along the entire length of the diaper. Said problem presents issues with the superabsorbent polymer being free from the fluff material and subsequently piercing through the topsheet, causing said superabsorbent polymer to be deposited on the wearer's skin and thereby create a negative aesthetic perception on the part of the consumer. Additionally, another problem may exist when fluff material is inadvertently deposited substantially along the entire length of the diaper, thus interfering with an end seal necessary to contain the absorbent core assembly.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for forming a batt of particulate material (e.g., fluff material and superabsorbent polymer) for use as a component in an absorbent core assembly.